


Retrato

by BellaScullw



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Time-Skip
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaScullw/pseuds/BellaScullw
Summary: Cuando Mikasa lo sugirió, Sasha no pensó demasiado en el significado de una fotografía, no hasta que Nicolo le dijo que las personas buscaban hacer perdurable lo más precioso para ellos. Por desgracia, un marleyano y una eldiana no podían tener ese lujo, así que solo quedó una opción.
Relationships: Sasha Blouse/Nicolo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Retrato

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: applied.

Con la implementación de los avances tecnológicos que trajeron los voluntarios y los Azumabito, llegó una novedad bastante curiosa a Paradis: la fotografía.

La única muestra que tenían de esa particularidad (imágenes capturadas por la luz en un papel especial) era la que Grisha Jaeger había dejado atrás en uno de los diarios que revelaron la verdad a la gente de los muros. Fue tomado en custodia por la monarquía y tratado como un tesoro debido a su rareza e importancia. Sin embargo, cuando el puerto se inauguró y Kiyomi Azumabito se convirtió en una potencial aliada, dejó de ser algo secreto.

En el segundo año desde que la legión llegó al mar, unos meses antes de la inauguración del ferrocarril en Trost, se estableció un pequeño estudio fotográfico. A pesar de estar abierto para el público en general era un lujo que muy pocos podían permitirse, especialmente porque se instauró dentro de la muralla Sina. Se convirtió pronto en un lugar popular para la clase alta por lo que era común ver el establecimiento saturado cada día.

Mikasa tuvo la idea, se le había quedado en la memoria lo hermoso de la pintura hecha con luz. Recordaba lo perfecta que era, tan meticulosa que palidecía en comparación con cualquier dibujo. Una vez (cuando Armin le dijo que Eren había muerto) tras caer sobre un tejado, mirando el cielo hermoso en medio de la sangrienta y trágica invasión, decidió que no quería vivir más sin Eren, luego concluyó que debía hacerlo para recordarlo; pensó en las praderas de Shiganshina, en las hojas de los árboles con el viento, en Eren recostado bajo la sombra de un árbol, y su corazón latió con esperanza y desesperación porque ese recuerdo nunca se olvidara. Quería grabarlo en algún lugar, en el cielo, en la tierra, en el infierno si fuese necesario, pero pensó que alguien debía recordar que Eren Jaeger había existido. Peleó por esa necesidad; y ese mismo deseo se formó luego que Eren les dijese que los amaba más que a nadie en el mundo.

El ocaso fue hermoso, dulce y emotivo, el ruido del vagón mientras recorría las vías del tren se pareció a un arrullo, a esos suaves sonidos que su madre emitía cuando era muy pequeña para alegrarla. Mikasa observó los rostros sonrojados de Jean, Connie y Sasha, de Eren y Armin, y pensó que quería que alguien los recordara. Quería fundir esa escena en algún lado porque era demasiado importante, demasiado valiosa para confiársela a su mente que casi había olvidado como lucían su madre y su padre.

Fue entonces que pensó en una fotografía, esa sería la prueba de que habían existido en el mundo.

Por supuesto, esos fueron sus sentimientos y no se los explicó a nadie, solo hizo la sugerencia y lo demás cayó por su propio peso.

Sasha estuvo encantada, tan entusiasmada que lo primero que hizo en cuanto la fotografía les fue entregada fue ir al restaurante de Nicolo, explicándole excitada lo divertido de aquella nueva experiencia.

La gente no se emocionaba tanto por una fotografía normalmente, así que la felicidad de Sasha fue un poco desconcertante y divertida para Nicolo. La observó de tanto en tanto sin dejar de remover harina, leche y huevos en un tazón, una sonrisa tirando de sus labios. La legión siempre tenía ese punto que rozaba la locura cuando encontraba algo nuevo e impresionante, como un juguetito que examinaban y del que exprimían todo el conocimiento que podían. A veces su emoción era contagiosa, a veces aterradora.

―Se fotografía lo consagrable, una vez escuché a alguien decir eso. ―Antes de ser trasladado al restaurante, Nicolo había visto en primera fila lo unidos que estaban los miembros más antiguos de la legión. Comprendía el significado de esa fotografía muy bien.

―¿Qué es consagrable? ―Sasha dejó de hacer aspavientos, un mohín de confusión en su rostro.

Nicolo rio.

―Aquello que es digno para alguien, eso varía según cada persona ―explicó con melancolía―. Hay muchas cosas consagrables en la vida.

Lo triste era que las personas tardaban en comprender esa verdad, vivían solo por el presente, sin comprender lo precioso del tiempo con las personas amadas.

―Ohhhhh… ―Sasha formó la palabra de forma exagerada, parpadeando una y otra vez como si algo estuviese asimilándose en su cerebro. Entrecerró los ojos y apoyó su mejilla contra la mesita, examinando a Nicolo con tanta atención que el cocinero se sonrojó.

―¿Qué? ―espetó a la defensiva, sus manos afanosas deteniendo su trabajo por el nerviosismo. Una parte era por la obvia atracción que sentía por ella, otra porque Sasha no tenía idea de lo imponente que podía verse en algunos momentos, algo que Nicolo asociaba a su faceta de cazadora.

Sasha se alzó bruscamente, una sonrisa rompiendo en su expresión meditabunda.

―¡Tomémonos una fotografía, Nicolo! ―exclamó.

Se fotografiaba lo consagrable, aquello que una persona consideraba digno, precioso, en su vida. Sasha no tuvo que usar palabras complicadas o pintorescas, con su simpleza directa le dejó en claro a Nicolo lo importante que era para ella. La pintura hecha con luz era preciosa, única, dejaba una sensación de adormecimiento y placer, un cosquilleo en el estómago más intenso que el hambre. Y si algo era más perdurable que el hambre sin duda era memorable. A aquello se le podía bautizar de muchas formas, aunque Sasha no tenía la delicadeza para encontrar el término adecuado: amor. No solo se amaba de forma romántica, Eren se los dejó claro semanas atrás, en un ocaso demasiado bonito, en la víspera de algo que más tarde todos comprenderían era una despedida. Aunque Sasha no pensaría en eso hasta la invasión a Liberio, por el momento solo una cosa se acumuló en su mente cuando vio a Nicolo sonriendo, manchado de harina y afecto.

Durante largos segundos solo se observaron, Sasha vibrando con entusiasmo hasta que Nicolo rompió su burbuja.

―No. ―Él regresó a su labor de remover el contenido del tazón sin ser capaz de verla a los ojos

―¿Por qué no? ―replicó Sasha, desinflada y herida―. ¿No te gusta la idea?

―No se trata de si me gusta o no. ―Su tono era gentil, pero implacable de un modo doloroso―. Sasha, soy un prisionero de guerra marleyano ―tragó saliva, cerró los ojos, y tomó una bocanada de aire―. Y tú eres una soldado eldiana.

Sasha se mordió el interior de la mejilla con terquedad e impaciencia.

―No importa.

―Importa. ―Nicolo levantó el rostro, tristeza barriendo cualquier expresión agradable. Sasha encontró lamentable las sombras bajo sus ojos apagados, le gustaba cuando Nicolo sonreía, era tan fácil de lograr, tan sencillo verlo feliz a pesar de los grilletes fantasmales que pendían de sus muñecas―. Dijiste que te gusta que sea marleyano, y no tienes idea de lo importante que fue para mí escuchar eso… pero para otros no es así.

Yelena había hecho demasiado por los marleyanos, ofreciendo más compasión de lo que Nicolo la creía capaz. Los altos mandos dentro del ejercito de Paradis quisieron fusilarlos durante mucho tiempo, aun lo querían de hecho, Nicolo notaba su desprecio abierto por ellos, le recordaba bastante al desprecio que el mundo sentía por los eldianos en los guetos. Había pensado que era natural hasta que le tocó sentir ese desprecio. Paradis no sabía mucho del mundo ni de las reglas, y no habían tenido necesidad de establecer algo en concreto sobre relaciones entre eldianos y marleyanos, pero de todas formas estaba allí.

Nicolo sabía que, si se filtraba rumores sobre lo que sucedía entre Sasha y él, eso la destruiría. Podían acusarla de traición, fusilarla o algo peor. Él no confiaba en los soldados, no importaba la nación a la que pertenecían todos aquellos que vivían de guerra hablaban con sangre y brutalidad. Él había pisado los suficientes campos de batalla para comprender esa nauseabunda verdad.

El estudio fotográfico era demasiado popular, no tenía dudas que alguien notaría que un marleyano y una eldiana compartían una relación demasiado cercana para intentar tomarse una fotografía.

Sacudió la cabeza con tristeza, anulando cualquier deseo personal que nació ante la proposición.

―Es demasiado peligroso. ―Ya tentaban demasiado el destino con esas visitas. Por fortuna o desgracia, estaban amparados en la excentricidad de la legión de reconocimiento. Eso, y que muchos (contra su buen juicio) seguían acudiendo al restaurante por la novedad de la gastronomía marleyana.

―Pero ¿te gustaría? ―exigió Sasha, mirando con suspicacia, como si el tema en cuestión fuese algo insignificante.

―¿Estás escuchándome? ―Nicolo recordó a Jean decir que Sasha era bastante selectiva con lo que oía o hacía, nunca le importó hasta ese momento. ¿Por qué era tan terca?

―¿Te gustaría? ―Sasha se inclinó sobre la mesa de forma repentina, hasta acercar su rostro al de Nicolo, tan empinada sobre sus botas que su equilibrio era prácticamente inexistente. Nicolo no notó la presión que ella ejercía sobre la mesa para mantener esa postura, la acción lo tomó tan desprevenido que se sobresaltó. No retrocedió ni se sonrojó, pero fue incapaz de encontrar la convicción para negarse al instante.

Observándola con fijeza, desprevenido, admiró las pecas del sol en sus mejillas, el cabello despeinado, la piel curtida por el sol y la guerra. Recordar cada detalle era difícil, cada visita de Sasha lo hacía encontrar algo nuevo en ella, una cicatriz, un lunar, algún gesto. La memoria era una cosa bella y traicionera, algún día fallaría y los recuerdos en ella se dispersarían en la nada. Se fotografiaba aquello que era importante, aquello digno de ser recordado hasta que los huesos de cada ser humano se hicieran polvo, por eso había nacido aquel arte, para perdurar, aunque fuese imposible. ¿Si le gustaría tomarse una fotografía con ella? Nicolo podría haber resoplado ante algo que a su parecer era muy obvio, fuesen sus mejores o peores momentos, él estaría feliz de compartirlos con Sasha.

―¿Por qué estás tan empecinada? ―preguntó en voz baja.

Sasha arrugó el ceño―. Nicolo, soy medio tonta (Connie dice que lo soy completa pero no le hagas caso) así que no puedo entender muchas cosas. Solo sé que tengo muchos amigos, que como cosas deliciosas preparadas por ti, mis padres están vivos y a salvo, tengo una hermana adoptiva―. Enumeró cada cosa con los dedos y su equilibrio se tambaleó, Nicolo se apresuró a sujetarla por la cintura con alarma aunque Sasha ni siquiera pareció notar el cambio de apoyo. Siguió parloteando sobre la legión, sobre la comandante y el capitán, las vías del tren que construían, el mar, los caminos nuevos instaurados en los muros, los soldados voluntarios―. Dijiste que se fotografía lo consagradable-

―Consagrable ―corrigió por inercia.

―Y si es así quisiera que se tomase una fotografía de todas esas cosas y personas. ―Sasha no entendía exactamente qué hacía digno a algo o por qué, solo sabía que eran preciosos para ella―. Creo que es importante, que significa algo, quizá lo sepa algún día, no voy a preocuparme por eso ahora. No te preocupes tampoco. 

―Es peligroso. ―A pesar de sus palabras, la voluntad de Nicolo estaba rompiéndose. Sus dedos temblaban sobre la cintura de Sasha.

Ella se preparó para seguir debatiendo, terca hasta lo incorregible, pero recordó algo, y con ese recuerdo llegó otra opción, una que la hizo pestañear con una extraña timidez, sus mejillas espolvoreadas de rojo. 

―Entonces… ¿un retrato?

―¿Un retrato? ―Nicolo hizo eco a su pedido sin comprender.

―Hay un pintor en los bosques de la muralla Rose, es bastante gruñón pero ha pintado todos los retratos de los pueblos del sur. Vamos con él, ¿sí? Nadie lo sabrá.

Por última vez, Nicolo intentó meter algo de sentido común en ella.

―Soy marleyano…

―¿Qué tiene que ver con el retrato? ―Sasha hizo un gesto molesto con los labios―. ¿No quieres? ―Por primera vez la asoló un sentimiento de inseguridad, y vaciló.

Nicolo vio esa duda.

―No ―pidió, esbozando una sonrisa que era una mueca de resignación y anhelo―. Quiero… realmente lo quiero.

―¿También es digno para ti? ―La sonrisa de Sasha fue todo dientes.

El estómago de Nicolo dio un vuelco, llenándolo de nuevo con esa sensación de mareo agotador. Estar enamorado era algo único, sublime, hermoso, pero también desgarrador.

―Por supuesto que sí, más de lo que crees.

Sasha siempre sería algo precioso para él fuese cual fuese su faceta: soldado, prisionero de guerra, marleyano, incluso como un simple ser humano.

* * *

_“_

_Me gusta que seas un marleyano”._

“Si no fuese marleyano podría haberte visto por última vez”. Nicolo observó la lápida de Sasha con ojos muertos, sus puños temblorosos sobre el cemento. “Si no fuese marleyano podría haberme despedido de ti”.

¿Era una bendición o una maldición que su último recuerdo fuese de ella sonriendo en la cena de despedida? Con una pizza y una copa de vino le susurró que a su regreso podrían terminar las sesiones que el malhumorado pintor exigió para el retrato. Parecía tan feliz y despreocupada, llena de vida y esperanzas. Y lo único que tenía en el presente era un agujero en la tierra donde su cuerpo había sido depositado sin que él pudiese verla.

Habían transcurrido diez meses desde que la legión fue a Marley, diez largos meses en la que su ausencia dolió, haciendo más evidente su miserable condición como prisionero de guerra. En ese tiempo empezaron a faltarle piezas importantes de ella: el color exacto de sus ojos, su risa estruendosa, la calidez de su boca. Empezó a impacientarse, a extrañarla, a desear haber mandado al diablo la prudencia y haber cedido a tomarse la fotografía que pidió. Se preguntó si algo habría variado, si observarla en un papel fotográfico podría hacer algo para calmar su dolor o si solo lo incrementaría.

“Al menos podría recordarla”. Nicolo estaba aterrado ante la ineludible verdad del olvido. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo le tomaría olvidar el resto de aquello que conformaba a Sasha Blouse. Sus bromas tontas, sus sonrisas traviesas, el largo de su cabello, la calidez de su piel, su voz…

Jean le pidió disculpas, Connie le agradeció por haber cocinado y haberla hecho feliz, Mikasa explicó lo sucedido, pero nada pudo consolarlo hasta que vio al señor Blouse. Al observar a la familia de Sasha obtuvo un pequeño respiro, podía ver los rastros de la mujer que amaba en ellos, incluso en el sosiego y curiosidad de la niña adoptada llamada Kaya.

Esa fue la razón por la que luego de salir del cementerio casi sin pensarlo sus pies lo llevaron hasta el corazón del bosque sur de la muralla Rose. Caminó durante horas, sus lustrosos zapatos llenándose barro, el sol ocultándose, la luna en lo alto, los caminos sinuosos y siniestros acechando su corazón profanado. No obstante, nada pudo hacerlo temer, siguió caminando hasta que los pies le dolieron, hasta que sus músculos se agarrotaron y la noche se convirtió en un nuevo día.

Solo se detuvo cuando la casita descuidada apareció entre la espesura, bañada de la cálida luz de las primeras horas. Estaba cubierta de maleza, con animales caseros correteando de un lado para otro en una libertad imprudente.

En su mente bailoteó una conversación pasada del último día que la legión estuvo en Paradis antes del ataque a Liberio.

_“¿Sabías que Sasha está actuando más rara de lo normal, Nicolo?” Jean le había dirigido una mirada aguda, el tipo de mirada que le indicaba que no se tragaba las excusas penosas de Sasha sobre visitarlo solo para atiborrarse de comida._

_“¿Cómo lo sabría? Solo la veo algunas veces al mes”. Al menos ser un soldado le había dado sangre fría. No varió la expresión de su rostro mientras se encogía de hombros, cuidadoso en servir la comida. No tenía animo tampoco para eso, era la última comida que podría servirles hasta que regresaran de Marley._

_“La escuché pedir algunos días libres porque quería buscar un pintor”. Jean había resoplado, un poco irritado, lanzándole una mirada más brusca que la anterior, llena de antipatía sin disfrazar._

_“¿Eso es malo?”._

_“Depende del punto de vista”. Jean apuró el vaso de vino que tenía en las manos. “Supongo que no lo sabes ya que apenas tienes unos años en Paradis, pero los pintores son un lujo que pocos pueden permitirse. Generalmente solo se los busca para una ocasión”._

_“¿Y esa es…?”. Nicolo solo lo preguntó porque Jean parecía exigir esa réplica._

_“Matrimonio”. Jean lo observó sin compasión cuando se atragantó con su propia saliva. “En los pueblos del muro Rose cuando una pareja se casa es tradicional hacer un retrato para marcar el comienzo de una nueva vida. Es la primera cosa que les pertenece como pareja, es un simbolismo de amor y unión”._

_“Los retratos no solo se hacen para una pareja…”, balbuceó Nicolo con torpeza, aturdido, recordando como Sasha se había sonrojado al sugerir eso como si fuese algo escandaloso._

_“No, pero es casi una norma que una pareja los tenga. Como ya dije son un lujo que pocos pueden permitirse, así que se trata de algo romántico o familiar. Los ricos de la muralla Sina son los únicos que podrían gastar su dinero para retratos personales, pero es lo máximo que harán, no existen retratos de amigos o algo parecido. Por eso la fotografía se hizo tan popular”._

_Boqueó. Jean entrecerró los ojos._

_“Más te vale tener una respuesta adecuada. Sé que no estoy en condiciones de exigirte algo, pero no me importa. Piensa bien en lo que es mejor para ambos”._

―Lo pensé muy bien, y escogí. ―Nicolo sonrió con miseria, el aliento quemando en sus pulmones como si fuese ácido. Las emociones variaban en él, del vacío pasaba al dolor, del dolor a la calma, y luego a otro vacío más espeluznante y atroz. Se sentía como un niño perdido en medio de la nada―. Pero ¿de qué sirve ahora? Está muerta.

Nunca pudo hablar con ella sobre el simbolismo del retrato inacabado que le pidió. El tiempo les robó incluso eso, las responsabilidades de cada uno impidieron seguir las sesiones y las pospusieron hasta que se convirtieron en una nada.

Se adelantó unos pasos tambaleantes, cansados, esperando encontrar algo que ni siquiera él entendía.

Tocó una vez, dos veces, tres veces, y se rindió. Cerró los ojos y tomó una bocanada de aire de forma temblorosa, intentando encontrar un rastro de racionalidad en su mente perdida. Aun les debía una comida a los Blouse, no podía desmoronarse antes.

No podía.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que Nicolo abandonara la idea de regresar. Parpadeó, el cerebro embutido de dolor y agotamiento, hasta que pudo distinguir el rostro del pintor frente a él. El hombre tenía las cejas enarcadas.

―Ah, eres tú. ―Malhumorado lo tomó del brazo y lo hizo pasar con brusquedad. La casita estaba llena de ventanas y agujeros por lo que la intensa luz golpeaba algunos lugares hasta casi volverlos indistinguibles. Nicolo observó absorto la mesita donde Sasha había dormitado babeando la primera noche que llegaron allí, balbuceando algo que ya no recordaba bien―. Estás aquí finalmente. Ya pensaba que tenía que tirar todo mi esfuerzo a la basura. Al menos la chica se aseguró de venir de vez en cuando a pesar de ser poco tiempo.

―¿Qué? ―Nicolo parpadeó sin comprender.

El viejo no respondió, lo empujó hacia la sala y una silla desgastada, y sacó sus materiales, sus manos temblorosas y llenas de arrugas poniéndose a trabajar de inmediato. Nicolo quiso protestar, un nudo en su garganta ante la sola idea de quedarse allí, en ese lúgubre lugar por horas, para terminar de empeorar su miseria y sensación de fracaso. No tenía intención de posar para que solo su parte fuese terminada y la de Sasha no.

―No demoraré mucho, hice algunos bosquejos más y la versión final quedó bastante bien con lo que tenía. Solo debo arreglar tu parte, la chica está terminada.

Las palabras tardaron en asentarse en su mente, cuando lo comprendió se levantó con torpeza, las piernas flácidas y el corazón doliendo. El viejo refunfuñó enojado ante su poca obediencia, pero no le impidió ver el papel. Nunca dejaría de sorprenderlo el atraso de Paradis, pero tampoco dejaría de apreciar esas cosas sencillas y antiguas, respiró el olor a tinta y sintió que era transportado a un mundo diferente, solemne. En ese mundo, una Sasha con el flequillo largo que caía sobre sus mejillas, su mejor sonrisa traviesa, y una mano en su corazón, lo saludaba. La tinta enmarcaba a la perfección sus ojos llenos de espesas pestañas, las pecas del sol, su figura fuerte, llena de vigor y libertad. Estaba terminada tal como señalaba el pintor, la tinta cubría todo con sombras y luz, con vida y candidez.

Lágrimas de deslizaron por su rostro. Lo poco que había ido perdiendo de ella regresó a su mente.

―¿Chico?

No pudo responder.

_“Tengo una sorpresa”. Sasha había esbozado una sonrisa nerviosa y expectante, casi saltando sobre la silla donde estaba sentada. “Ya que no podemos reunirnos mucho para ir con el pintor pensé que eso lo solucionaría”._

_“¿Qué sorpresa?”_

_“Las sorpresas son sorpresas, Nicolo”, canturreó, sonrojada y animada. “Ya lo descubrirás. Me gustan las sorpresas, ¿a ti no?”._

_“Eso depende de lo que tú definas por sorpresas”. Con una sonrisa divertida, Nicolo le retiró las migajas de la pizza que tenía en el rostro. “No hagas nada imprudente en Marley”._

_“Solo comeré cosas deliciosas”._

_“Por eso lo digo, comida nueva y tú son una mala combinación”._

_“¡Que malo eres!”._

El eco de su risa fue casi nítido, Nicolo se llevó una mano al rostro sin dejar de llorar. El pintor pareció finalmente notar que tenía ropa de luto, cuando se recuperó lo suficiente vio la comprensión alcanzar sus ojos. No le ofreció ni compasión ni consuelo, solo una explicación.

―Empezó a visitarme una semana después que dejaran de acudir juntos. ―Le quitó el retrato con cuidado, volviendo a encajarlo en su caballete―. Dijo que no tendría mucho tiempo y mejor venía por su cuenta. Estaba segura que tú vendrías eventualmente. No se equivocó.

No, no lo hizo. Sasha fue una cazadora, quizá un poco densa pero con instintos increíbles. Había sentido perfectamente cuanto Nicolo la amaba, por eso sugirió el retrato con todo y su simbolismo.

Nicolo soltó una carcajada temblorosa, llena de cansancio, afecto y dolor.

―Toma un poco de agua, te ayudará. Luego trae tu trasero aquí y déjame terminar mi trabajo. ―El hombre arrugó la nariz con orgullo―. No irás a decepcionar a la señorita, ¿cierto? Este retrato se terminará hoy.

**Author's Note:**

> .  
> Hi!  
> Aquí vengo con otro one-shot medio-doloroso e.e, pero no puedo evitarlo, tanto la pareja como el contexto de SNK da mucho para esto.  
> En otro mundo seguro que serían felices o eso quiero creer.  
> El retrato será terminado, Nicolo lo enmarcará y lo guardará con él. Imagino que lo tiene oculto en su habitación y de allí lo rescatara cuando termine la guerra (si sobrevive, y quiero creer que si e.e).  
> Gracias por leer. Si les gustó espero quieran dejarme alguna opinión.  
> Besos, Bella.


End file.
